Consequences of Blood Quills
by Once.Upon.A.December.01
Summary: What would have happened if someone found out about Harry's detentions with Umbridge, other than the trio? When Harry goes to Grimmauld Place for Christmas break, his secrets slowly begin to unravel.
1. Detention

**Author's Note: **This is my first story. It might not be very good, so I would appreciate any advice. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

_Come on Harry! Just a couple more lines. Don't give that overly-large toad the satisfaction. _Flexing his bleeding hand he looked up. Her walls were decorated with kittens and a lot of pink. It made him nauseous. He snuck a glance at the clock. _Damn ! Four bloody hours of this torture. I rather deal with Snape, the bloody git who won't stop sticking his overly large……_

"Potter! You may go. I'll see you tomorrow at seven," she smirked.

"I am very sorry to inform you I will not be able to attend detention for I will be leaving for Christmas break," he replied not feeling in the least bit sorry, "and since tomorrow is the start of break, I won't be able to attend." Smirking, he looked at the pink toad.

"Very well," she smiled sickeningly, "your detention will be rescheduled until after break." Smirking, Harry began to pick his bags. _Thank god! I would hate to spend another second with her. I can't wait to see Sirius and Remus._ He quickly picked up his bag and left the room, though not before glaring at her one last time. As he walked down the corridor, he took a look at his hand. _I must not tell lies_ was even more swollen than usual. He would have to cover that up. It would do no good for someone to see. With that thought, he quickly pulled his robe over his hand and continued to his dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------Grimmauld Palace---------------------------------------------------

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace only to land on his face. "I hate the floo," he mumbled. He stood up and began to dust himself off. Suddenly, strong arms lifted him up.

"Cub!" Remus yelled joyfully.

"Remus, I've missed you!" replied Harry happily.

"Come, we are sitting in the kitchen. Sirius has been whining about you not being able to come sooner."

Harry laughed. "I have missed him. I can't wait to see him." As they walked to the kitchen, Harry took the chance to look around. _It's a lot cleaner than I remember, though still kind of depressing. Sirius must hate it here. I would. _As Harry walked through the door leading to the kitchen, he was attacked by a pair of kind arms.

"Oh, Harry! You're much too thin, sit. I'll get you something to eat, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed Harry towards the table. In fact, Harry was much too thin. He always ate very little, due to living with the Dursleys for half of his life. Lately, he would constantly forget to eat because of some problem or another.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, that would be great," Harry replied, though he wasn't very hungry. As Harry moved toward the table, he spotted the man he was most anxious to see.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, as he launched himself into his godfather's arms.

"Hey Harry," Sirius laughed, "Umbridge giving you any problems?" he growled. Harry looked up into his godfather's face trying to decide whether to tell him the truth, no he couldn't. He knew if he told, Sirius would do something stupid and he would lose him forever.

"No, other than the occasional detention," Harry replied. _Occasional! HA more like every bloody day. _

"Here's your food, dear," Mrs. Weasley said interrupting Harry's thoughts, "Now tell us how Hogwarts is doing."

"Well……."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Review!


	2. Truth Unfolds

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it. Its short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------_Later_ on----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shot up in bed., sweat rolling down his face. _Damn. Another nightmare, about that stupid door. Though, I can't help but wonder what is on the other side…._Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he got out of bed. He could hear Ron's snores coming from the bed across the room. Hermione and Ron had arrived later on in the night. Harry silently made his way out of the room towards the kitchen. He had a lot of practice of walking quickly but silently from when he stayed at the Dursleys during the summer. He would always have to sneak food from the kitchen, when they didn't feed him. As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief that no one had caught him. _Then they would want to know what was wrong and then... I would have to tell them about the nightmares I have almost every night. _As he continued thinking of the consequences of someone finding out one of his secrets, which he kept so closely hidden, he made himself some hot chocolate and sat down.

"Something on your mind, Harry," questioned Sirius, who was standing in the doorway with Remus.

Startled Harry answered, " Wha..t are you doing here?"

Waving his hand as he and Remus made their way to the table, "Couldn't sleep," Sirius replied, "but, what I want to know is why you are out of bed?"

A million different answers ran through Harry's head. _What can I say, Oh just another nightmare that's been keeping me from any sleep in the past week, and I think I might be addicted to dreamless sleep potion. Yeah, that wouldn't go well at all. _"I was just feeling kind of restless, thought I get some hot chocolate."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Remus asked.

"No, go ahead." _Damn! Now they are going to want to talk, which will be another chance of me letting something slip. I am so tired, if I was a bit more rested I could keep a better watch on myself. Bloody nightmares!...._

"Harry!" exclaimed Remus.

Startled, Harry almost dropped his hot chocolate, "Sorry, must have spaced out," Harry mumbled. Remus and Sirius exchanged a worried glance. _Great, now they are going to think something is wrong. Great going Harry. Just wait until they find out you talk to yourself._

"Are you sure you are alright Harry?" Sirius questioned while sending him a worried stare, "You seemed out of it today."

_Well of course I am out of it. With those stupid nightmares and with my hand constantly aching, stupid toad. _"I'm fine," he lied.

Remus sighed, "Cub, we know something is wrong. You haven't been yourself all evening and …." Remus reached out and grabbed Harry's left hand in a comforting gesture. Harry flinched, as Remus thumb pressed into his hand opening a fresh scar. Startled, thinking he might have pressed down to hard, Remus looked down at Harry's hand and froze.

"Remus?" Sirius asked his friend, who looked murderous. Looking over to see what had caught Remus attention, he immediately clenched his hands, looking as murderous as the werewolf who was shaking with suppressed rage. Harry pulled his hand back, pulling them back from the murderous thoughts.

As Sirius tried controlling his anger that someone would dare harm his godson, Remus growled out, "Who?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Review!


	3. Shaking with Rage

****

Author's Note:

Hey! Sorry it took me longer than I said. I've had finals to study for so I've been swamped with work. Anyway here's chapter 3! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, only the awesome J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Harry couldn't move. He didn't dare move, he was in complete shock. _Shit! What am I going to do! What am I going to tell them, that Umbridge has been using an illegal quill on me. What can they do, she basically rules the school, and Sirius might do something foolish. But I have to tell them something!_

Remus could see Harry nervously trying to come up with an answer, which made him even angrier that Harry couldn't even tell them when he was being hurt. "Tell me the truth, Harry," Remus growled, for he was not yet in control of his anger, though you could hear the pleading tone in his question.

Harry bowed his head in defeat. _I'll have to tell them and hope they don't do something stupid. I can take of myself. What other choice do I have? _"Umbridge," he mumbled incoherently.

"Who?" Sirius asked, his rage subduing enough he could pay attention again.

"Umbridge," He mumbled incoherently again.

"Harry!"

"UMBRIDGE! Alright, it was Umbridge!" Harry yelled in exasperation, as his head fell in his hands.

"I'll kill her!" Sirius declared as he jumped out of his chair.

"NO!" Harry yelled in desperation. _I knew it. Now Sirius will do something stupid, and he'll be caught and given the kiss. I don't know what I'll do if Sirius….._

Remus, seeing his cub becoming frantic tried getting Sirius to calm down, "Sirius, sit down. You going off on some reckless mission IS not the answer. Let's think about this."

"What to think about! That WOMAN has been hurting MY GODSON!" Sirius ranted, as Remus maneuvered him back into a chair.

"Sirius! This is not helping Harry. I am as worried as you are but we need to know all the facts. So SIT down and will discuss this," responded Remus, as Sirius crossed his arms like a child who didn't get the lollipop he wanted, or in this case, the revenge he wanted.

"Fine. Harry, please tell me what happened?" Sirius pleaded, he needed to know what happened to his godson.

Harry who was finally calming down, seeing that Sirius wasn't going off on some half-brained mission, he could finally answer, "I can take care of it. It isn't that big of a deal." He replied as stubborn as ever.

"Harry! It is a big deal. She has been using a banned and illegal item on you that I know is painful! This has to end," Remus replied outraged.

Seeing no way out of the conversation, "She only uses it when I'm in detention," he answered trying to make them see it wasn't that big of deal and that he could take care of it.

"HA! And how many times do you have detention a week?" Sirius questioned knowing that Umbridge would probably use every opportunity to harm his godson.

Harry blushed at being caught; he mumbled something that even Remus's werewolf ears couldn't hear.

"How many?"

Defeated, he answered "Well….. maybe ….. 4 to 5 detentions a week… but that's only on the really bad weeks." _Bad weeks! You have that many detentions every week! Stupid Umbridge._

"Four to Five," Remus growled, as Sirius started shaking in rage again.

"Yeah", Harry said quietly, seeing the look in their eyes. _They don't look happy._

"A week," Sirius mumbled out with clenched teeth. All Harry could do was nod. Shaking with rage, Sirius stood up abruptly, "I'm going to murder her!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

All Harry could do was stare. _NO!!!!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** IMPORTANT!!!Well I hope you liked it. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Also, I was thinking of someone else finding out about Harry's detention. So I am going to take a poll. If you have a preference, let me know, and whoever gets the most will be the next person to find out about Harry. Review!!


	4. Thanks for Caring

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this has taken so long. My life has been really busy, and I have just not found the time to write anything. I know this chapter is short, I am trying to get back into the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. On the topic, on who should find out next about Harry, the majority vote was Severus. So, I'll be putting him in later. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry watched Remus jump out of his chair, and run after Sirius. _Oh my god, what have I done. He'll go to prison and it'll be all my fault. You're so stupid Harry! You should have kept your bloody mouth shut. Now look what has happened. Your stupid….. _The kitchen door burst open, and Harry's neck whipped up. Remus came in with a struggling Sirius.

"Let me go, Remus! I'll get her for what she did to Harry. LET ME GO!" he roared.

"Sirius, shut up!" Remus answered firmly, Sirius never hearing Remus use such a tone, shut up quite quickly.

"Now listen, Sirius you WILL not run off on some half brained mission. It won't do any good to you or Harry. You WILL sit down and talk about this, and Harry please don't hide anything anymore, we can't help you if you do. Understood," Remus ranted, as Harry and Sirius nodded their heads looking at Remus with surprise. They had never ever heard Remus talk like that.

"Good," he stated as he sat down in the wooden chair, while at the same time Harry let out a deep yawn as his eyes started drooping.

Sirius glanced at the clock, "Harry, you should go to bed, it is already 2:00 in the morning, will finish this discussion in the morning."

Harry just nodded; he could feel his eyelids dripping with exhaustion. All he could do while Remus and Sirius dragged him upstairs to his room, was focus on staying awake. He wanted to do one last thing. As he reached his room, he gathered up all his energy and said "Umm…. Thanks… you know for …. caring, it means a lot," and with that final statement, Harry laid across his bed and fell into the first peaceful sleep he had in months.

As Harry sleeped, Remus and Sirius watched up, with sad smiles on their faces. "He looks so calm," Sirius whispered, not taking his eyes of Harry, "What are we going to do, Remus?"

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore," Remus sighed, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, its short. Well I hoped you liked this latest addition to my story. Review!


	5. Dreaded Words

**Author's Note:** Alright don't be mad. I know I haven't updated in the longest time. Truth is I found myself losing my interest in this story, but I'm going to try to get it back. That is why this chapter is so short. I promise I'll be better in the future. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Groaning, Harry began to wake from his slumber as the first rays of sun shined on his face, casting a peaceful glow upon him. Blinking his eyes, Harry smiled as he stretched his limbs in a welcome pain. Momentarily, forgetting the events of last night, Harry stumbled out of bed and lazily made his way to the bathroom. As he gathered cold water in his hands to splash on his face, his eyes suddenly fixated on a small irritated scar on his hand, red against his pale skin mocking him. Dropping the water, Harry began panicking. _Shit!! How could I forget. What if they changed their minds and do something about Umbridge. Ughhh! Sirius is so unhappy here, he could do something rash. I'm such an idiot…_

"Harry dear," suddenly rang through the room, as Harry froze recognizing Molly's tender voice.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry rushed to the door. With his hand on the door knob, Harry took one last breath before opening the wooden door. "Yes Mrs. Weasley?" he questioned when he caught sight of her face which was covered by a comforting smile and kind eyes that quickly set Harry at ease.

"Breakfast is ready, and I'm sure you're hungry. You are still much too thin," she gushed in her mother hen mode.

Smiling, Harry replied "I'll be right down." As he was closing the door, Molly uttered the words he dreaded to hear.

"Oh, by the way dear, Sirius and Remus want to talk to you. They are waiting in the library."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again sorry about the length. Maybe more reviews will motivate me to write more (Wink Wink)


	6. He has to know

**Author's Note:** Here's the new chapter. Sorry about the wait. Hope you like it. Review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"_They are waiting in the library…" _Those six words kept repeating themselves over and over, an addictive mantra that refused to end. _I thought that I'd have more time! I don't want to confront this. They already know about Umbridge, what if they find out the rest… Get a grip Harry! _

Harry's hands clenched around the bathroom sink. Pulling himself together, Harry drew in a deep breath and pushed himself away from the sink. He took a step towards the door, his hand trembling as he reached for the handle. _Come on Harry! Just go talk to them. Lie through your teeth if you have to, just go! Where's that Gryffindor courage?_

Reaching deep within himself, Harry found the strength he needed to open the door and head downstairs. The same strength that had helped him survive his lonely childhoods, the nights he sat alone in his dark cupboard, knowing that no one loved him.

With each step Harry took down the stairs, his anxiety and fear grew. At last Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. He could hear the happy voices of Ron and Hermione in the kitchen, talking about one thing or another. He wished he could just forget about everything and be able to just talk about Quiddicth, or school, and not think about Voldemort. He considered going to eat first, but decided against it. _I just want to get it over with._

Arriving at the library, Harry stalled outside the door. Calming his nerves, Harry opened the door.

Sirius and Remus were sitting across from each other, and had been discussing what to do about Harry, but immediately silenced when Harry entered.

"Come in Harry, have a seat," Remus said when he realized that no one was planning on speaking up.

Trying to stall as much as possible, Harry shuffled his feet towards a chair, his eyes on the floor.

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to initiate the conversation, Sirius said, "Harry, me and Remus talked last night, and we have decided that this needs to end. The secret keeping and the lies aren't good for you. On the Umbridge matter, we want you to speak to Dumbledore."

"No." _I can't do that! Dumbledore won't even look at me. Why would he care about this? He must have known about the Dursleys. I mean come on, his letter was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs. He has to know!_

"No? What do you mean no?" questioned Remus, flabbergasted at Harry's response.

"No"

"Harry, you have to talk to someone," countered Sirius.

"Look, I can handle this," Harry replied trying to reassure them, but from the looks on their faces he knew his attempt hadn't worked.

"Oh really? And how are you planning on fixing this problem?" Asked Sirius sarcastically, not actually expecting an answer.

"Um… I'll… stay out of trouble," Harry blurted out, as the idea formed in his mind. _If I can convince them that I'll stay out of trouble, and that therefore he wouldn't get detention any more. He knew that wouldn't work. Umbridge would find a way. That bitch._

"Come on Harry, we all know that won't work," Remus replied with a piercing look, putting all of Harry's plans down the drain.

"Now, is there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Sirius.

_Shit._


End file.
